


It was just a Dream.

by fhujami



Series: Safest place on earth. [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Feeling Safe, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Nightmares about rape, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhujami/pseuds/fhujami
Summary: Sam hasn't call you even you left him your phone number. You choose to return his shirt. But his door opened a woman. He was seeing someone.In that night you had a nightmare about the rape. And unlike in the real life, in your nightmare Sam didn't save you...





	It was just a Dream.

It has been four days, and Sam hasn’t call you. You wonder why. You had his shirt, and you hoped he wanted at least it back. But it looked like he didn’t. You felt anxious. His present had made you feel safe. And now when he hasn’t called you your mind pushed the rape-attempt back into the surface.

You decided to return his shirt.

You walked behind his door. You took a moment and knocked. You waited. You heard steps inside of the apartment and your heart started to race on your chest. You heard the lock unlocked and door got open. You heart stopped beating.

Inside of the apartment, there was a blonde woman looking at you. You heart shattered. He was seeing someone.

“ _May I help you_?” She asked from you. You heard that the shower was on, and Sam was probably there. You wrinkle your forehead and looked the apartment number, like you were lost.

“ _Sorry, I am behind wrong door_.” You said as calm as you could and faked her a smile. She nodded you and you turned to the hall and started to walk away. You started to walk up the stairs but when you heard the door got closed, you ran down the stairs. You got out of the building and ran as fast as you could. Your eyes were burning, you felt how tears started to fall down your cheeks. You ran to the train station and leaned to the wall and started to cry.

You felt awful. You knew you didn’t know him well, but he had made you feel safe. You wished to get to know him better. But he was seeing someone, he never thought you same way you did. He has been nice to you and hold you when you needed shoulder. And you had read him wrong.

You calmed yourself and buy yourself a ticket to the train and waited. When the train came you jumped it and headed home.

When you got back home, your roommate wasn’t home. Thank god for that. You went straight to your bedroom. You threw Sam’s shirt from your bag into the garbage and threw your bag on your bed. God how you felt yourself so stupid.

You went to the shower and let the hot water hit you on your shoulders. You tried to calm yourself. You tried to understand your feelings. Why you felt like this?

You heard your roommate to come home, and you yelled at her that you're in the shower. You put the shower off and step out of the shower. You took a towel and rounded it around you, and started to dry your hair with another one. You stepped out of the bathroom and saw your roommate sitting on the couch in the living room watching news on TV.

You were about to went your bedroom when there was a news about rape. You stopped. Your heart popped in your throat. You listened the news. Reporter told that there had been rape close where yours were couple weeks back. And that the suspect had escaped, and police asked for any clues to get the suspect caught. You turned to to look at the TV and you felt nauseous. Your face got pale.

“ _Do.. Do you think he was the same one who attack you?”_ You roommate whispered and turned her gaze to you. You felt awful. If you just had went to police, this might had not happen. You shook your head. Because of you, someone else got raped.

“ _This is my fault_.” You whispered. Your roommate stood up and rushed to hug you.

“ _Hey, this is not your fault. Don’t you dare think of that.”_ You closed your eyes and tried to fight against the tears. You felt so awful.

“ _I need to go to sleep_.” You said and you roommate withdrew the hug and you went into your bedroom.

You dried yourself and you put your nightwear on and went to lay on your bed.

You grabbed your pillow in your arms and squeezed it. You couldn’t stop blaming yourself. You should have went to police and told them about the rape-attempt. You closed your eyes and hide your face into the pillow and cried.

You fell asleep.

You walked down the street. Someone grabbed you behind and pushed you in the alley and against the wall. You felt someone touching you. You saw a man. You screamed. The man was taking your clothes off. You looked to the street and saw two people standing there. You recognized it was Sam and that blonde woman. They were looking at you. You screamed to Sam. He didn’t move he just stared at you. Your eyes poured tears. You asked him to save you. He didn’t. You screamed his name as you felt how your attacker penetrates you. You scream from the pain and cried Sam’s name. But he didn’t move. He just stand there with the blonde women and looked at you. You cried and screamed.

Someone was shaking your shoulder. You couldn’t stop screaming. You waved your hands and tried to push the man away from you. You heard someone was calling you. Slowly the man and everything around you started to fade away. But you still screamed. When you opened your eyes you saw your roommate above you. And Sam. You thought you were still sleeping. You shook your head and turned yourself on your stomach, hiding your face into the pillow. You felt an arm on your back, and your body shivered. You cried and said that you were dreaming. He wasn’t there. You were only dreaming.

He called you again. You raised your head out of the pillow which had got wet from your tears. You turned your face and saw Sam. Was he really there?

You stood to sit and rounded your hands around his neck. You smelled his hair and felt his warm body on you. He was really there. How, you didn’t know and you didn’t care. You were happy he was there. He rounded his hand around you, placing his other hand on your head and smoothed your hair, and calmly shushed your ear. You hide your face into his shoulder and cried.

For a while you cried on his shoulder, slowly starting to calm. All the time you squeezed you against him, scaring that he’ll fade away if you let go. When you manage to stop crying you heard your roommate asking if you were alright.

You open your eyes and saw your roommate standing in the end of your bed. She looked worried. You loosened your grip of Sam’s neck and slowly withdrew the hug. You looked at Sam’s hazel colored eyes. You couldn’t believe he was there, how he even got there? You wiped your tears from your cheek and before you manage to ask anything Sam said:

“ _Your roommate called me that you were having a nightmare and screaming my name_.” You dragged your hair behind your ear and looked your roommate, how on earth she got his number?

 _“I found the note yesterday between my calendar. I probably had accidentally put it there and was about to give it to you in the morning.”_ You roommate told you. You nodded your head and lowered your gaze into your hands. Your roommate thanked and apologized Sam and said she’ll talk with you two in the morning and she left the room. You wiped your tears on your cheek again. You couldn’t look at Sam.

“ _Are you okay?”_ He asked. No, you weren’t.

“ _What about your girlfriend? Doesn’t she wonder where you went.”_ you asked.

“ _What girlfriend?”_ Sam asked.

_“I visit you today and there was a blonde woman opening the door.”_

_"That was you? She was my sister-in-law. She took me from the airport when I came back from the meeting and was making coffee while I was in the shower. "_ He said and chuckled. You raised your face and looked at him. So, he wasn’t seeing anyone?

 _“I was suppose to call you tomorrow.”_ he said and wiped a tear from your cheek. His thumb felt like a feather on your cheek. You closed your eyes and sighed.

You rounded your hands again around his neck and pushed you against him. He hugged you back. You didn’t say anything. You stayed there and you tried to calm your heart, which was racing on your chest. Couple minutes later you whispered to his ear:

 _“Stay with me.”_ You felt how he nodded his head. You withdrew the hug and he took his denim jacket off and placed it on the floor. He got on the bed next to you and rounded his hands around you and you crawled yourself into his armpit when you laid down. He smoothed your shoulder. You took a grip on his shirt and placed your head against his chest and closed your eyes. You felt safe again. You didn’t want to fall asleep. You were afraid that you had another nightmare, or you were just dreaming that Sam was holding you in his arms. You tried your hardest to stay up. But his warm body, and safe arms around you slowly faded you back to sleep.

 

You woke up in the morning. You felt Sam’s arms around you. You weren’t dreaming. He was really there. Once again his present had made you sleep calmly. You pushed yourself against his warm body and felt how he squeezed you against him.

“ _Good morning_.” He whispered. You mumbled him back.

“ _How are you feeling_?” He asked. You rubbed your head against his chest and answered:

“ _Safe_.”

He smoothed your shoulder.

“ _Do you wanna talk about it?”_

“ _About what_?” you asked, you weren’t sure if he was talking about the rape-attempt or last night.

“ _About last night.”_ He said. You pulled yourself further and turned to lay on your back. You looked into the ceiling and Sam stayed on his side, other hand still below your neck. You looked down at your hands and played with your fingers.

 _“I saw on the news there has been rape close to you. It’s my fault that it happened. If I just had went to the police after…”_ Your voice cracked. You closed your eyes and you felt how the crushing feeling raised on your chest. Sam got closer to you and you started to calm, again. How on earth he had that kind of impact to you?

“ _It’s not your fault.”_ he whispered and you turned again against his body and hide your face in his chest.

“ _Then. I had a nightmare. About - that. And you were there. With that woman. And, and, I screamed to you. I screamed you to save me. But you didn’t. And he..”_ you bursted into tears. Nightmare was too realistic. You felt how that man was on you and penetrated in you. Sam rounded his hands around you and squeezed you against his chest.

“ _And then he penetrated in me.”_ You managed to say and grabbed his shirt, while your tears wet his shirt. He hushed you and smoothed your back.

“ _It was just a dream_ . _I did save you.”_ He whispered to your ear. His voice was deep and calm.

You weeped in his shirt for a while. When you once again calmed down you whispered against his chest:

“ _Would you come with me to the police_?” You need to do that. You need to report the police about what almost happened to you. Sam kissed your forehead and said:

_“Of course I will.”_

You got up and went to the kitchen. Your roommate had made a breakfast and you smelled a fresh coffee in your nose. She came to hug you and she asked if you were alright. You hugged her back and nodded on her shoulder. She withdrew the hug, keeping her hands on your shoulders.

_"I was really scared, you were just screaming and I managed to hear his name. If he had not come, I should have called the ambulance."_

You lowed your face. You were ashamed. Even though you couldn’t do nothing about it, but still you were ashamed. You roommate took your hand and leaded you to the kitchen and made you sit on the chair. Then she turned to Sam and told him he could join you. You looked carefully at Sam, as he thanked and came to sit next to you. Your roommate poured you coffee and you made a bread to yourself.

While you were eating you told your roommate that you will go to the police and told them what had happen to you three weeks earlier. And that Sam promised to come with you. After all, he was a witness too. Your roommate thanked Sam for being such a gentlemen, in every way. For saving me, and coming in the middle of the night.

You felt how Sam placed his hand on your knee under the table and squeezed it. You lift a little smile on your face.

 

* * *

 

You went to the police station. You were nervous but when you knew Sam was going to be there with you, you stayed calm. When you walked inside and stepped on the desk, your throat got dry. You felt crushing pain in your chest. The police officer looked you behind the glass and asked what your case is about. You tried to say something but something got stuck on your throat. Then you felt Sam taking your hand. You turned and saw him standing next to you and smiling at you. You swallowed and got that awful feeling on your throat and turned your face to the officer.

“ _I might have some information about the rape what happened yesterday.”_ Officer looked at you, turned to his face into his computer and asked what kind of information. You squeezed Sam’s hand as you answered:

“ _I think that same guy tried to rape me three weeks ago.”_ Officer turned his face to you, took his phone and called to someone. You lowed your face and felt little bit relieved.

In a moment another officer came to you and asked to follow him. He asked what role Sam had, and Sam told that he was a witness about the incident, that without him the attempt might have been more than s attempt. Officer asked you both to follow him. You were holding hands with Sam when you followed the officer.

He lead you to the end of the hall and said he’ll be back. You sat down without letting go of Sam’s hand. Sam sat next to you.

In a moment two officers came and asked you to follow them. Only you. You looked at Sam with panic in your eyes. You wanted him with you. Sam asked if he could come too, but officers told that he was a witness and there was coming another officer to ask him questions, so they know if our stories matched. Sam turned to you and wiped a tear from your cheek.

 _“You can do this. I’ll be here.”_ And then he leaned to kiss you on your forehead. You nodded and stood up, still holding on Sam’s hand. You let go, and followed the officers to the door. Before you stepped to the room you took a last look on Sam.

Room was small. There was table and two chairs. Officers asked you to sit, as the other one sat other side of the table and other one stand behind him. They placed recorder on the table and told you that they are gonna record your talk and asked you if you understood. You nodded and said yes. Then the officer pushed the button and started to talk.

You closed your eyes and listen him to tell the date, time and place before he asked your name.

You answered.

He asked you to tell when had happened, where had happen and what had happen. You sighed deeply and told them everything.

You started to cry immediately when you told how that man had grabbed you and pushed you the alley. They ordered you a napkin. You told them everything.

They asked if he penetrated you, in any way. No, he didn’t.

They asked what was your relationship to the man who came with you to the station. You told them that he was the man who saved you, and stopped the rape to get finished.

They asked if you could recognize your attacker. You nodded and said yes. Then they placed on the table six mug shots and asked if one of them was him. You looked the pictures. When your eyes went to the fourth picture your heart skipped a beat and you closed your eyes. You got a flashback, and saw his face. That was him. You placed your hand on it and showed them he was the guy.

Officer asked if you were sure. You were.

He nodded and turned to his colleague and told him that he was same guy. You were relieved, they had got him already, he wasn’t anymore hurting anyone.

Officer placed in front of you a paper and a pen, and asked you to sign your statement. You took the pen and signed the paper. The officer asked you to go and give your details to the desk, so that they can be in contact when a possible trial comes. The other officer came behind you and asked you to follow him. You stood up and he opened the door.

When you walked out of the room, you saw Sam standing end of the hall. He turned and saw you and you ran into his arms and started to cry. He hugged you and hushed to your ear:

“ _It's alright. I’m here.”_

**Author's Note:**

> 13/7/2017 NOTE  
> I have been working on for next part for too long. I have re-wrote it four times and it's still not way I like it to be. Please, be patience, I'll try to work on it. :)


End file.
